Gravitational Pull
by FuriousStarExplosion
Summary: Kara begins to realize what's been in front of her this whole time and now she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants.
1. Realizations

_**Chapter 1 - Realizations**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters (Unfortunately)**_

 _ **Kara's/Supergirl's P.O.V**_

Deep breath. Now or never. "Alex I-I kissed Ms. Grant"

I just stand hear in disbelief as I see the corners of Alex's lips start to tug into a small smile.

"You did what" Alex asked as she started laughing harder than I'd ever seen her do before.

"Alex this is serious I need your help"

She tries to compose herself sits down next to me and places a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Kara do you have feelings for Cat?"

And their it was the question I'd been dreading.

I sit up and she removes her hands "I... well...umm...maybe...YES! I do have feelings for her but I didn't realize until this morning. I mean how can I not realize my own feelings I'm so stupid. Oh Rao Alex what have I done. She's go... "

"Kara, Kara it's okay I get it you have feelings for her. Why don't you tell me what happened today and we can go from their yeah?"

I begin to calm down immediately as the softly spoken words exit my sisters mouth. What did I do to deserve such a caring sister as her?

"I'm glad I've got you Alex, I love you"

Alex pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead "I love you too baby girl"

We sit here in silence for a while until Alex pipes up again.

"Well come on then I want to hear all about the drama that took place this fine day"

I inwardly grone and begin to explain as the events of today replay over and over in my head.

 _ **Earlier that day -**_

She's hear. "Ms. Grant your latte, just how you like it"

"That would make a change"

Rao does she look stunning in that dress her curves are just...

I'm abruptly brought out of my thoughts as I hear someone shouting my name

"Kiera! hello Kiera are you listening hello" she yells and snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes Ms. Grant" our eyes lock and I can all but hear my heart beating in my ears.

Why's she still staring? Did I miss something?

"Kiera what did I just say" Cat asks me as she place's her hands on her hips.

I notice her lips moving but I can't seem to focus on what she's saying, the only thing I know right now is the fact her lips look so inviting and warm and...

"KIERA!" Rao does she look hot when she's mad.

What's gotten into you Kara she's your boss and she's talking to you and you need to listen to her now focus.

"Sorry Ms. Grant I kind of got distracted?" and I just had to make that seem like a question didn't I.

Cat sighs and looks at me unamused "are you asking me or telling me Kiera"

"Telling you?" I did not mean for that to come out as another question, now she's even more annoyed. "I m-ean telling you Ms. Grant"

She rolls her eyes before walking out onto her balcony and I can't help but stare.

"Kiera! Move, balcony, now, fast, chop chop"

I quickly rush to her side and notice the wind blowing through her hair and the small smile upon her lips.

Don't do it Kara please don't do it oh what the hell go for it.

I lean forward and place my lips upon hers and she kisses back but I quickly pull away.

What have I done?

Did she kiss back out of shock or because she wanted me to kiss her or... I need to get away from hear.

Before she has a chance to say anything I run faster than humanly possible out of her sight and up the stairs to the roof. I quickly get changed and fly the short distance from CatCo to my apartment.

Alex. Yes I need Alex, where's my phone umm sofa.

I pick up my phone and begin to go through all the A's in my contact list.

"No, no, no, no...yes thank Rao. Please pick up Alex come on"

I can immediately hear the concern in her voice as she begins to speak from the other side of the phone "Kara is everything okay? Shouldn't you be at work? What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine Alex" there's a long pause she obviously didn't buy that and I need her right now so "Actually Alex no it's not I-I've done something stupid and I could r-eally use my big sis-sister right about now"

I know that I must sound like an absolute mess as I feel the warmth of the tears that have begun to roll down my face uncontrollably.

"Kara listen baby I'm on my way right I love you so much and whatever's happened we can work through this together okay?"

I start to nod and she seems to sense it.

"Good, I'll stay on the phone to you until I get there"

 _ **Present Time -**_

"Kara if she kissed you back maybe she likes you. You should go talk to her"

I look at her shocked "Alex even if there was a chance she liked me I completely blew it when I ran away"

Alex grabs my hands "Kara you made a mistake your only alien she'll understand"

I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

Would she forgive me? Oh who am I kidding she'd never forgive someone for something like this. Why did I have to kiss her?"

Alex have you ever met Ms..." who's she on the phone to...wait that's my phone "ALEX DON'T YOU DARE" she just smiles at me and runs towards the bathroom and locks it from the inside.

I'm going to kill her.

"Yes Ms. Grant she was wondering if you were still at the office...oh... I'll send her right over"

I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"ALEX GET OFF THAT PHONE OR I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS DOOR AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR A NEW ONE" what if Cat heard that.

"Yes that is she...she gets like that...I'll be sure to tell her" That's it I'm breaking down the door.

"Bye Ms. Grant" I hear her say as she unlocks the door.

She walks over to the couch with an innocent expression on her face.

"Alex" I say as calmly as I can but right now I'm infuriated.

She looks up at me "Yes Kara is there something I can do for you?" she's going to pay.

"Why would you ring her and what plans have you made with her. Are you stupid"

She stands up and hugs me "before you throw a bitchfit and chuck a cushion or shout or whatever it is you're going to do hear me out" I sigh but let her continue. "First I love you and I just want you to be happy second she told me to tell you to go to her house"

I'm flabbergasted, why would she want me to come to her house?

"And last but not least she said to calm down everything's going to be okay"

I feel myself blush for some unknown reason. I don't get what she means by everything's going to be okay because how can it I kissed her and I'm nothing but another employee to her.

"You can shout at me when you get back. Now go she wants you there in 20 minutes so you have about...17 to get ready and get there.

I squeeze Alex lightly "Thank you Lexi"

"You're welcome Carebear. So listen does this mean I'm off the hook?"

Now it's my turn to smile "Not by a long shot; watch your back and good luck your gonna need it"

Alex pulls back from the hug "I'm starting to wonder whether this was worth it. Anyway come on we need to make you look presentable and fast"

She grabs my hand pulls me into the bedroom and starts doing my hair and starts talking about some blue top I'm so confused I'll just leave her too it. I feel my stomach turn; what if she only wants me to come round so she can tell me she doesn't feel the same way about me or to tell me I'm fired.

I guess I'm going to find out.

 _ **This is my first time writing a FanFiction but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. This is going to be about 10 chapters depending on if its liked or not. The next chapter should be up soon. Please leave a review and tell me if there's anything you'd like to see in the story and what you think.**_


	2. Insecurities

_**Chapter 2 - Insecurities**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters (Unfortunately)**_

 _ **Cats P.O.V**_

Kara's sister seems nice enough although I can't help but feel like she was either twisting Kara's arm or she was sat on the poor girl.

Hmm. Maybe that's why she was screaming.

When she kissed me earlier today I couldn't believe I kissed back I mean yes I liked her for a while, a lot longer than I care to admit but she's my assistant who may I add is half my age.

The media would have a field day with something like this and I don't well actually no I just can't get that sweet innocent girl involved in all this.

I could have killed her when she ran off though.

How did she move so fast anyway? She was like a blur.

*Bell Rings*

I look at the clock. She's three minutes late.

Walking away from the cooker I head through the living room and towards the door. I make sure my hair and clothes look good and finally open the door to be met by the beautiful 23-year-old.

"Uhh hi Ms. Grant" she says awkwardly and bites her lower lip.

"Why are you late Kara I thought I told your sister to have you hear by half past" Kara winces and I realize that may have come out a little more venomous than I had intended.

Kara shuffles on her feet and avoids eye contact with me "I-I mean we got caught in traffic and…"

I put my hand up to stop her from speaking "I'm sorry Kara I shouldn't have spoken to you like that please come in make yourself at home" I can't believe I just apologized.

At least she's smiling now.

She steps in so I close the door and Kara follows me into the kitchen.

"You look amazing Kara" Kara blushes and I can feel myself smiling at her reaction.

Turning around I get two plates of food and set them down on the table.

"Thank you Ms. Grant"

"Call me Cat while your hear. Now come on sit down" I tell her and gesture towards the chair beside me.

"You really didn't have to do this Ms…Cat"

I'll wait till after were finished to tell her "I wasn't going to starve you was I Kara" she's not talking as much as she usually does I wonder if I scare her. "Once were done eating I'd like us to have a chat if that's okay"

I notice Kara gulps and uses the fork to play with her spaghetti.

This was going to be a long night.

 _ **20 minutes later -**_

I've seen that girl eat a whole box of donuts in less than seven minutes and yet it's taken her nearly half an hour to eat barely a quarter of her food.

And now she's playing with it again.

I've had enough "Kiera fork down I've grown tired of watching you play with your food" she immediately drops it and looks up at me.

"I'm sor…"

I interrupt her "No no none of that I think it's time for that chat lets go into the room" I don't even know what I'm going to say to her anymore.

A few moments pass and I can't stand the silence any longer if she's not going to start then I am.

"Kara" I say and pull her hand into my own. She looks down at our now intertwined hands and begins to go red.

I'm Cat Grant queen of all Media I can do anything I set my mind too and this is no exception. I've let my feelings for her eat me up for way too long and now I can finally admit them to her.

Stop talking to yourself Cat just tell her "Kara listen I'm not going to fire you so don't worry about that" she visibly relaxes and let out a shaky breath I don't think she knew she was holding in "I don't know exactly how to say this because I don't know how you really feel about me"

Kara opens her mouth and begins to speak softly "Ms Grant before you go any further listen, I've had feelings for you before I even worked for you I know it was wrong to kiss you but I couldn't help it" wow I didn't know she had it in her.

"I well I've had feelings for you for a while now too Kara but the thing is I'm twice your age with two kids, one whom is the same age as you and I don't feel like it would work I mean what if someone found out" it feels so good to get that out in the open.

Oh god she's got that kicked puppy expression on her face was I really that horrible?

"Cat do you really care if people find out because I certainly wouldn't, if they have nothing better to do with their life's than that's their problem not ours" She leans in and places a small kiss on my lips "dammit Cat I love you and from what I can tell you love me too so please give us a chance"

I sigh "Kara I love you too but I'm not ready I mean we have only just confessed our feelings for each other don't you think we'd be moving a bit too fast if we got together now"

"I guess" she replies and refuses to look at me.

I place my fingers on her chin and turn her head towards me "I'm not saying were never going to happen I just feel like we need time to get to know each other properly do you understand ?"

"Of course I do Cat and for that reason and that reason alone I am never going to stop trying to get you, because deep down I know if I try hard enough you will be mine"

"I'm counting on it"

 _ **So this chapter didn't turn out that good hopefully the next one will. And id like to thank thesabooian2, Darkshadow-lord, Zanyalf and baratta jennifer for the kind words. Please leave a review and the next chapter should be up in 2-3 days.**_


	3. Secrets

_**Chapter 3 - Secrets**_

 _ **Disclaimer – I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters (Unfortunately)**_

 _ **Alex's P.O.V**_

"Kara you've told me ten times now; can we please go to sleep we both have work in the morning"

Kara turns over and rests her head on my chest "I'm sorry I just can't believe she has feelings for me as well"

"You do know if she ever hurts you I'm going to make sure no one ever finds her body right?"

Kara looks up at me innocently "I can look after myself and you wouldn't do anything to Cat"

Sighing I continue "Kara you always see the good in people and sometimes it gets you hurt remember Danny? Well you trusted him far too much, and who had to pick up the pieces? me that's who"

"ALEX! You know Cat would never do anything like what Danny did to me, he wasn't my boyfriend anyway"

I remain silent.

"Lexi?"

"Yes Carebear" please don't ask me what I think you're going to ask me.

Kara sits up in bed "What happened to Danny?"

Shit "Oh him? He and his parents moved to Australia" I hope she bought that.

"I hope I never see him again"

I kiss her forehead "I promise you he will never ever lay a finger on you again baby girl. Now can we please go to sleep"

"Don't leave me" Kara pleads and wraps her arms around my stomach.

I turn the lights out "Do I ever?"

I love sleeping with Kara it means I can keep an eye on her in case she has nightmares (which she has almost every night) I'm so glad she trusts me and lets me in I just wish I could stop the nightmares from plaguing her mind; the nightmares of Krypton exploding, her parents, bullies and even Danny, god I could have killed that little sket when I saw what he was trying to do.

I will make sure Cat wishes she was never born if she hurts my little sister.

 _ **Kara's/Supergirl's P.O.V**_

 _ **The Next Day -**_

"KIERA!" I really wish shed use my real name at work.

I grab my notepad and rush into her office "yes Ms. Grant"

"Seven o'clock tonight" I'm confused.

"Umm excuse me Ms. Grant"

Taking a sip of her coffee she continues "I'm picking you up at seven tonight, if you're not busy that is"

"Oh-I-No" Cat raises her eyebrow "I mean no to I'm not busy Ms. Grant Id umm love to meet you tonight"

Cat smiles "Good are there any food allergies I should be aware of?"

I shake my head "no ill literally eat anything that's put in front of me"

"Well I'm sure you have work to be doing so get going" she says to me and turns around to look at her screens.

"Uh yes Ms. Grant" I can't believe she asked me out on a date…at least I think it's a date.

As I sit back down to my desk James comes over.

"What was that all about"

"Nothing"

He smiles "Really because you've turned as red as a tomato"

I smile awkwardly but say nothing.

"So listen Kara would you like to go to dinner on Friday? Just you and me"

I can't say no can I? I hate letting people down.

"Uh…"

I can hear Cats heart beat rising, can she hear us?

"It'll be fun Kara" I don't know what to do I don't want to hurt Cat but I don't want to hurt James either.

I look towards Cat before answering "Sure I'd like that" Rao I feel horrible.

"Just so you know you look beautiful"

"Thanks James"

Is hope Cats not mad I mean me and James are just friends.

 _ **Later That Night -**_

"KARA" Alex screams at me.

"What"

"How are you so oblivious to the fact James likes you"

"What, no he doesn't like me" I laugh

"Wanna go get dinner oh by the way your beautiful" Alex does in a man voice.

"He was just being friendly"

Alex folds her arms over her chest "If Cats heard you say yes to dinner with him how do you think that's going to make her feel?"

*Bell Rings*

"Saved by the bell" I joke but Alex doesn't look impressed.

"Were going to have a long talk about this when we get home okay? Now come on I'll walk you down"

Ugh "you're not walking me d…"

Alex chuckles "Oh I think you'll find I am Carebear" she then proceeds to grab my arm and drag me out the flat and down the stairs.

"Kara can you please sit in the Car while I talk to Ms. Grant" I shake my head and reply with a simple no.

Alex gives Cat a weird look "Actually I think you should Kara" I can't be bothered arguing ill just sit in the car I'll be able to hear them anyway.

Alex sticks her tongue out at me and gives me a triumphant smile

I reply with "Your so immature you know that" and slide into the car.

"Kara if you listen into this conversation your sleeping by yourself and I mean it" Alex shouts.

Oh my Rao how embarrassing can she get; what the hell is Cat going to think of me and my big sister sleeping together?

Just as I'm about to listen in a sharp pain shoots through my ears.

She has blockers, why does she have to think of everything?

A couple of minutes later Cat joins me in the back seat and the car starts driving.

"Uh so where are we going"

Cat takes my hand "that my dear is a surprise"

"You look ravishing Cat" Cat blushes and she looks absolutely adorable.

* * *

The journey took a few hours but were finally hear.

It must have cost her a fortune to rent out an entire restaurant overlooking the sea.

Once we've eaten Cat takes me out onto the beach.

As she steps closer I begin to feel more nervous but all that soon washes away as she tangles her hand in my hair and kisses me passionately.

The only reason we stopped was for air.

"That was amazing Cat"

"Just like you then"

Just then something flies above us.

"Not today please" I mumble.

"Hello dear niece" Astra smiles, Non hovering beside her.

I make a pretend confused face "I'm sorry who are you? I think you have to wrong person" I can't let Cat know I'm Supergirl.

"Do not play stupid with me dear niece" Astra warns me.

Non who looks as unamused as ever starts to speak "You child are Kara Zor-el of the house of El of Krypton. Hear ill show you" he then uses his heat vision on me and I have no choice but to fight back.

"Looks like your covers blown" Non smirks.

Cat looks really angry right now.

"You lied to me Kara?" Cat all but screams at me.

"I didn't exactly lie you just never asked me" wrong choice of words why would I say something like that do I have a death wish.

Rao she's going to hate me now.

"Hmm…you seem to care for this human" Astra says and looks Cat up and down.

Why do I feel so dizzy?

"You have kryptonite Astra" I feel like I'm going to pass out.

Non unsheathes a small green dagger and puts it to my throat "She doesn't but I do"

"Please don't hurt her" Cat begs.

"Non lower the weapon she's blood and blood bonds us all"

He doesn't move instead he begins to dig in and I can feel blood trickle down my neck.

I start to feel relief when he pulls it away but then dread hits me as he jabs it into my hip and I fall to the floor with a loud thud.

I hear Cat scream but my vision is failing me.

I have to get up there taking her they can't take her I have to protect her.

"Please don-don't t…take her" I sound pathetic.

I just feel so tired.

 _ **Im so sorry for the wait there were some problems with my family and I didn't have time. Feel free to tell me any ideas you may have for this story. Thank you for the continued support. Please review.**_

 _ **Zanyalf - I totally get you, it's so annoying.**_


End file.
